


Adventure Is Out There

by Love_you_a_latte



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Family Fluff, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2020-09-19 08:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20328334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_you_a_latte/pseuds/Love_you_a_latte
Summary: After an accident on board the Enterprise, Captain James Kirk is left virtually crippled in his left leg. He throws himself into teaching at a High School not far from his hometown, and tries to forget his Starfleet days. But as the years pass, and he realizes that he hasn't really accomplished anything since being captain, Jim forgets himself. It almost feels like life has no adventure anymore.Set fifteen years after the events of "Into Darkness", this story follows Jim as he travels to the McCoy family farm to find a way in life. With some appearances from your faves, you'll see what the crew of the Enterprise are doing in the future, and some of the adventures they have.





	1. Mr. Kirk

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me sometime in the last 48 hours while I was unpacking. I've been wanting to write a Star Trek fic for a while, but haven't had the inspiration, so I'm happy to finally present this story to you guys.  
Enjoy, lovelies!💕

The great James T. Kirk paced the floor of the East Wing Lecture Hall, stroking his beard absentmindedly. His star pupil had missed yet another day, and would fail if she didn't pick up the pace. And his students, bless their hearts, could barely tell the difference between Earth's and Mar's gravitational pulls. One of his brightest had announced that, without a doubt, the gravity on Mars would be greater simply because of its size. Jim scoffed to himself. They were so ignorant, these high schoolers. But they were young, after all.

With a sigh, Jim stopped his pacing. His flight would be leaving in just two hours, and he had to check out of the front office before leaving. He sat in the big leather office chair behind his desk, and began scraping together the miscellaneous papers scattered across it. When he had asked, the Andromeda Academy High School had given him the biggest classroom, with the biggest desk, and the most comfy chair. They had paid for everything he needed, and had even gotten new seats for his students on request. The administration was at his beck and call, but it was almost irritating. He had gotten a thousand "have a great trip!"'s from his colleagues, and the goodbye gifts never stopped coming. Being famous was exhausting, Jim had decided.

After the papers were arranged in a sloppy pile, Jim slid them across the desk and into his open briefcase. With a grunt, he stood up again, and grabbed his cane before leaving. He hated the mahogany thing, but it kept him on his feet. Holding his briefcase in one hand, and his cane in another, Jim left the lecture hall with one last glance. As he passed through the halls, he was stopped by Mrs. Brand, a kindly old woman who brought the other teachers baked goods every Friday.

"You enjoy yourself, Jimmy," she said with her scratchy voice. "It's about time you went out and spent some time away from this school. About time you had a little adventure."

Jim chuckled, smiling warmly at his friend. "Thank you, Mrs. Brand. But I wouldn't call a little vacation in Georgia an adventure."

"Oh you never know. Adventure tends to find those who aren't looking."

She winked at him, and continued on with her journey down the hall.

Jim stood in one of the shuttles that stopped by the Tanager Airport, swaying back and forth as it moved. His hand that wasn't gripping the handle above his head was placed firmly against his luggage in one of the overhead racks next to him.

The shuttle slid to a halt at another one of its many destinations, and he waited as people flooded on. He checked his watch, and tapped his foot in irritation. He might miss his flight with how long this shuttle was taking.

"Excuse me, sir?"

Jim turned at the voice of a teenage girl who had just seated herself nearby.

"Can I help you?" He asked, smiling, using his best "hello fan of mine!" voice.

"I'm Demora Sulu, Hikaru's daughter."

When she saw recognition flash in the retired Captain's eyes, she stood and offered her hand.

"It's a real pleasure to finally meet you," Jim grinned, quickly shaking her hand before returning it to his luggage.

"I'd give you a proper handshake, but I'm afraid my suitcase would fly across the shuttle and hit you." She laughed at his joke, and he realized just how much she looked like her father.

"That's alright. It's nice to finally meet you after all the stories Dad has told me."

"He's told me a lot about you, too. So how is the man?" Jim leaned forward a little as the shuttle stopped and more people boarded, making it clear that the two were in conversation so that no one would sit between them.

"He's good," she practically yelled above the crowd, "enjoys working at the science museum, but he misses the good old days. All the adventure and excitement. He's settled down, but you can see how much he misses being up in space by the way he attaches his face to the window every time we leave the atmosphere."

Jim laughed, and grabbed his things as the shuttle's brakes squeeled.

"Well, this is my spot. It was nice to meet you, Demora."

Jim plunged forward, out the sliding doors and into the chaos that was the shuttle station before Demora had a chance to respond. He checked his watch again as he shouldered his way through the crowds. He had to hurry if he wanted to catch his ship.

By the time Jim made it to the airport, there were only a few minutes to grab a bagel and board the ship. Interplanetary travel may have been commonplace, but Americans brought their paranoia with them to their work and security was just as horrible as ever. Especially if you were a celebrity. With a sigh, he settled into his seat, and gazed out of the window. He listened to the stewardess relay safety protocol to all of his fellow first-class passengers as he watched people rush around through the glass walls of the airport. Some were calmer than others, their hair and clothing perfectly placed, probably on schedule. And a few neatly dressed individuals made him feel self-conscious about his sweats and T-shirt. But others sprinted wildly past gates, loose ends and coats flying in the breeze created by their haste. As the ship broke off from its dock, Jim received a message from an old friend.

LM: _Everything's all ready for you. Joanna can't wait to finally meet you._

With a lazy smile, he turned off his messenger and began opening one of the bags of peanuts he had received from a starstruck stewardess upon boarding. He chomped on the salted nuts, and watched the airport disappear as they departed. The stars seemed to grow larger as the ship left the troposphere, and each one twinkled brightly as if to say hello to an old friend. After ten years on the ground, Jim realized just how much he had missed watching the astronomical landscape change around him. As they continued to ascend, he felt at home once again, in the safety of the stars. And as he drifted off to sleep, he wondered why he hadn't done this before. 


	2. The McCoy Family Farm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim settles in with the McCoy's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and gentlemen! As per request, chapter two is here! I hope it clears up some of the questions you may have! A big thank you to each person who commented 💕 It means a lot. Also, sorry if there are any grammatical errors. I'm exhausted, folks.  
Enjoy!

The McCoy family farm was nestled somewhere in the space between Eatonton, Georgia, and the Piedton National Park, where the palmettos meet the oak trees, and all sorts of warm-weather-loving Flora and fauna scatter themselves across the flat land. Now, when the neighbors called it the McCoy family farm, it was really just because that was how every plot of land was addressed. The nextdoor neighbors to the east owned the Salisbury family farm, and South of them was the Schwartz family farm. And although their neighbors had crops and various menageries of farm animals, the McCoy's only raised one thing: horses.

Dr. Leonard McCoy was a worried man, which doesn't mix well with horses. So he left their care to his daughter, Joanna, who was growing into a fine young woman. After Child Protective Services stepped between Joanna and her alcoholic mother, she was back with her dad. And both were happy to run the farm together, albeit with the help of a few hired hands. Joanna knew each horse by name, what quantities of food they needed, and their training regime. The doctor knew them by the money they took and brought in, and occasionally by their injuries when he was sent grumbling into the field to stitch a torn knee, or put salve on saddle-sore withers. And although he complained up a storm, Leonard McCoy loved his farm very dearly. It had it's adventures, sure, but it was steady. And safe, as ensured by each one of the many contractors and inspectors he had paid to visit. All in all, the retired Starfleet surgeon was content.

Jim Kirk knew the farm immediately as he drove up in the antique sports car he had rented. But the many pictures his best friend had sent hardly did the place justice; it looked like a scene from a movie. The sky was a beautiful, deep blue, framed by fluffy clouds, and the horizon was covered by massive trees that stretched out across the road, casting shadows on the hood of his car as he drove under. Each branch had tendrils of drooping moss, hanging down to graze passers-by. They were so close, Jim almost rolled down his window to touch them. Almost. But with a sigh, he realized that the Jim Kirk who had once ventured into uncharted space was very different from the crippled James Kirk who sat in the air-conditioned car, driving to meet his "retired" best friend.

When he finally pulled into the gravelly driveway, he got a good look at where he would be spending the next few weeks. An almost-Victorian-looking white house with blue accents, and shuttered windows. It looked like something out of a history book, and Jim couldn't help but love it immediately. On his second glance at the house, he noticed a face peering at him from behind one of the first floor windows. The face disappeared, however, and he realized how strange he must look; a thirty-something man dressed casually and completely unprepared for the stifling humidity, leaning against an expensive sports car and staring at a massive home without any indication that he meant to knock or ring the doorbell. But, before he could knock, the door opened, and out stepped Leonard McCoy. Leonard had grown a thick, salt-and-pepper beard, and wore dirty jeans with a bright blue t-shirt reminiscent of his colors on the Enterprise. Jim grinned widely, and pushed himself off of the car to greet his friend.

"It's good to see you, old man." Leonard chuckled at Jim's greeting, and pulled him into a bear hug.

"Who are you calling old?" He retorted, gesturing to the beard that had grown on his former Captain's face. Jim began stroking it.

"What can I say? I like how wise it makes me feel," he replied. Leonard let out a booming laugh, and patted Jim's back, leading him inside.

"Joanna!" Leonard called as they entered the house, which was decorated as expected. It looked just like a simple farm house, if not for it's grandeur. The entryway mimiced Roman architecture with the way the four wooden beams reached from floor to ceiling, and turned inwards to meet in the middle, where a small chandelier hung. To the left, the huge kitchen sat, with it's double islands and ovens. To the right was the living room. The furniture looked well-loved, and the fireplace had obviously seen many a crowd huddled around it. 

"You got a nice place here, Bones," Jim said, letting his eyes wander across the entryway and living room.

"Thanks, Jim. But the decorating wasn't me. It was all Joanna. Speak o' the devil..."

Jim turned to see the younger McCoy, who had just emerged from the kitchen.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Mr. Kirk." Joanna looked, Jim guessed, more like her mother than her father. But she had his eyes and dark hair, as well as his smile.

"And it's nice to finally meet you, too, young lady!" Kirk smiled, and shook her hand.

"Well," she said, trailing off a little awkwardly, "I should get back to chopping. Dad does the cooking, as long as I chop the onions. He hates how they make him cry," she explained.

"You? Cook?" Jim said, turning to Leonard, who was grumbling under his breath.

"Giving people Band-Aids isn't the only thing I can do, Jim," he mumbled. "Let's go get your bags so I can get to cooking. And," he added, pointing a finger at Kirk, "if you don't believe me, you can just watch me do it. And then eat your words when you taste my grandma's famous beef stew."

Jim chuckled as he followed his friend out, and unloaded his bags. He didn't have many, but it took both men to get the duffel bag, briefcase, and backpack around through the living room and up the nearest staircase. The guest room was the third door on the left, and Jim threw his bags down as he grabbed his duffel from the retired doctor and began unpacking its contents into the dresser that had greeted them upon entry.

"I'll leave you to it," Leonard said, and closed the door behind him. Jim could hear his footsteps going down the cedar stairs, as well as the distant sound of a knife hitting the cutting board in the kitchen.

The guest room had a queen bed with a headboard that looked like it had been handmade, little deer and trees carved into it's edges. In front of it stood the dresser that Jim was putting his clothing in, and on top of that was a television set. The room was simple, but very large, with a wide, silk-curtained window looking out across the paddocks. Jim could see horses running around in each field.

When he finally descended the staircase for dinner, the smell of a home-cooked meal was almost too much to bear. Mouth watering, he practically floated into the kitchen where Leonard was cooking.

"I told you I could cook," Leonard smirked, stirring a pot of stew.

"I didn't doubt you for a second," Jim lied, reaching for one of the chunks of beef floating in the pot. But instead of getting a bite to eat, he was greeted with a vicious hand-slapping delivered by a wooden spoon.

"Ow!" He yelled, and nursed his hand close to his body.

"That hurt!"

"Oh be quiet, I've seen you take five shots with a blaster and still say that you're fine." Apparently, McCoy was immune to the retired Captain's pouting. And Jim thought he even heard a soft chuckle coming from the living room that sounded suspiciously like Joanna.

Soon enough, after little help from Kirk, the table was set, and the farm house's inhabitants sat down to feast. The menu for the night was a slow-cooked beef stew, with mashed potatoes, green beans, and biscuits made from scratch. It may have seemed simple, but to a man who had survived on whatever cereal and ramen he could scrounge up over the past decade or so, it was luxury. Jim devoured three helpings.

As they ate, the sounds of cicadas, horse whinnys, and the news playing on the TV in the living room made for a peaceful score.

"Computer," Leonard shouted between bites of food, "turn the TV volume up! I need to hear the weather report."

Suddenly, the home was filled with the voice of a female reporter, barely audible above whatever wind and rain she was experiencing.

"Residents of the Eatonton area and farther east should be stacking up on groceries for hurricane Daniel, which is scheduled to make landfall in at least three days. This category four hurricane has already decimated crop fields on the coast, although it keeps it's hold out in the ocean. All central Georgia area citizens are advised to take any necessary precautions to ensure their safety when the storm hits. Barricade your windows, folks.

Back to you, Steven."

As the news continued, Leonard talked over it.

"Did you know there was gonna be a hurricane, Jo?"

"Yes, Dad, everyone knows. It's been on the news for a week now."

But Jim wasn't paying much attention to their conversation. Instead, he was engrossed by the stories being told on TV. Entire houses demolished in one gust of wind. Major flooding. Hailstorms that knocked people out cold. He had never really been under a hurricane watch before, but it certainly didn't sound safe. And for the first time in a long time, as he looked around the peaceful house that was keeping his friends safe, he was scared. Because what can a captain do in a storm but wait it out? He was utterly helpless. And that terrified him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, a lot of description and not a lot of action. But this chapter is 50% longer than I normally write! I'm working on it!  
Please please please let me know what you think! Any feedback, even if it's horrible feedback, is greatly appreciated. Once again, thank you to all of the people who have commented so far!


	3. Checkov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim meets the horses, and the two old friends are hit with the reality that they will never see one of their crewmates again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry for this one.  
Also, my dear subscribers, do not get used to these frequent updates. I'm a mess, so there can be a gap of anywhere between two hours and two months before I post again.  
Enjoy!

Bones noticed his friend's discomfort the morning after arrival, when Jim stared out of the window for a solid thirty seconds, neglecting his food. It may have seemed like a small detail, but McCoy prided himself in being able to pick up on whatever Jim was feeling or thinking at any given time, and he certainly noticed the uncharacteristic staring. But although he did, he chose not to bring it up. Jim was a changed man, and maybe this was his new normal. But the shifts in his chair as they listened to the weather report after breakfast was what really tipped Leonard off.

"You know, Jim," he said, trying to distract his friend, "I'm sure Joanna would love to show you the horses."

Joanna looked up from the bowl of cereal she was eating, milk dripping down her chin as she glanced at her father. But a subtle eyebrow raise from the elder McCoy sent her agreeing.

"Yeah, they love new people." She lied. "And I'm sure you'd love them!" Another lie, considering she knew next to nothing about the captain other than the stories her father had told her. Kirk was going to say no, but decided against it. He was here to add color to his life, not sit around playing checkers.

"Sure. I'll just get some old boots on," he smiled politely, and pushed his chair out. He rinsed his bowl, put it in the dishwasher, and headed up the creaky wooden steps to his room, using the railing as support. From beneath the bed he pulled out an old pair of combat boots---the same ones he had worn the day he fought Cupcake in a bar. It seemed like a lifetime ago. The boots were dusty and worn, with creases and unraveling laces. But he had kept them for some reason, hidden out of sight. He still didn't know what had possessed him to bring them along, but either way they were going to be useful in the stables.

Jim sat on the springy mattress, and pulled the old boots on, lacing them up with shaking hands. That was another result of the attack on the Enterprise; not only was he virtually crippled, but his hands never stopped shaking. They weren't violent tremors, just the barely noticeable onces that became inconvenient when he was doing an activity such as threading a needle, or writing. And while sore bones could be remedied with pain killers, and a limp with a cane, he couldn't do anything to stop his hands from shaking. After about ten tries, he finally got his shoes laced up, and stood to go. With a reluctant sigh, he snatched his cane from its place leaning against the door, and crossed the carpeted hall to the staircase. As he descended, he saw Joanna patiently waiting for him at the bottom. She didn't speak, only smiled softly, and gestured with her head that they should get going. 

He followed her, past Leonard who was doing the dishes, and out the back door. 

"You've gotta have gills to breath out here." Kirk quiped, and Joanna laughed. 

"You'll get used to the humidity," she dismissed, continuing on her way to the stables. Just outside of the back door was a beautiful garden, covered in all sorts of flowers and bushes and bird baths that came alive in the early morning sunlight. There was a narrow cobblestone path leading through a forest of nearly shoulder-heighth sunflowers and butterfly bushes, and for a moment, Jim reached out to touch them as he walked past. The butterfly bush flowers felt so soft on his fingertips, and he marvelled at how yellow the petals of the sunflowers were. His pace slowed as he watched butterflies, ladybugs, grasshoppers, and a whole host of other insects move in and among the plants, going about their daily lives. He smiled to himself, blue eyes turning even brighter in the sun, and took the time to watch how the light breeze pushed the flowers in his direction, and listen to how that breeze sounded as it travelled through the leaves of the trees on the property. He could also hear the cicadas again, just as noisy as ever, greeting him.

He noticed, out of the corner of his eye, that Joanna had been watching him. He realized that he had been standing still, and swung his cane forward to continue walking.

"Sorry about that, I know you're not here to take an old man on a stroll."

"No problems here, Mr. Kirk. The longer you take, the longer my break from work is," she said goodnaturedly. 

"Well in that case, I think I'll take my sweet time."

However engrossed he was in the landscaping, Jim was still as hurried as ever, and it didn't take them long to cross the garden and it's adjacent field, into one of the barns. There were two on the property, and both had identical red wood walls with the cliché white trim and roofs. 

"Joanna! JOANNA!" Jim turned at the sound of a voice, which happened to be a young man running towards them.

"Monarch's out! He jumped the fence!"

  


_____

  


"Aren't we pitiful? Two old men on some rocking chairs, sipping iced tea on a porch, watching the clouds pass us by," Jim said later, as he rocked back and forth with Leonard on the front porch of the farm house. McCoy barked out a laugh.

"Jim, if you keep making old man jokes, I'll send you to the old folks home down the road. Don't think I won't."

There was a comfortable silence as the two watched moths and mosquito eaters fly past the porch lights, and listened to a small storm cell rolling in. It would be a precursor to the hurricane to come, according to the local radio station, but wouldn't cause any real damage. Just another everyday thunderstorm. The last light of day was peeking out through holes in the trees that lined the road in front of the house, and the smell of homemade bread lingered in the air from Leonard's cooking class, which had to be designed specially for the captain, who had no baking experience whatsoever.

"So, how were the horses? Joanna said one got loose. It's a real pity I missed it for the livestock auction."

"Well the one... King or Emporer or something--"

"Monarch."

"Yeah, Monarch. He jumped the fence, and came running at us. I was barely out of the house and he already hated me," Jim continued, enjoying the sounds of his creaking rocking chair and his best friend's laugh.

"Your daughter started running towards him! It wasn't funny! And he didn't look happy about it. But one of the farm hands cornered him, and dragged him back inside."

Leonard smiled.

"A little adventure never did anyone harm," he pointed out, taking a drink from his jar of iced tea. Their conversation was a stark contrast to the dynamic of their relationship on the Enterprise. Suddenly, the old docter was the one telling Jim to have some adventure.

"If you're telling me that a horse charging you at top speed is a little adventure, I wonder what a big adventure is like around here." They both laughed at Jim's comment, relishing in their time together. Neither had realized how much they missed the other.

"And the other horses? What'd they do, bite ya?"

"One tried to. But I was too fast for him. And another one---Daisy---tried to pee on my boots! At least Checkov just wanted to be pet."

The two fell silent at the name. The humor of the moment was lost as they both tried to suppress old memories. Jim didn't know why he was surprised that the doctor had named something after their young crewmate, but it stung to hear it. The name was like stretching an old wound; popping open the stitches. And the sudden change in mood crashed into both of them like a ton of bricks.

"You know," Jim began softly, "that whole thing wasn't your fault."

He watched Leonard toy with the now-empty jar in his hands, as if he were thinking.

"If anything, it was my--"

"Don't say that, Jim." But Dr. McCoy's voice was quiet, and almost weak.

"You saved the crew, and suffered yourself," he continued, gesturing to his Captain's leg. "I, on the other hand, couldn't save one damn patient."

"Don't be like that, Bones. You did everything you could. And anyway, he knew the risks." When Jim spoke again, it was almost a whisper.

"We all did."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I'm really sorry! But I promise this is the only really sad chapter. I want this story to be light and fluffy, so I'll try and restrain my angsty, Edgar-Allen-Poe-spirited writing demon.


	4. Bullshit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bones finally tells Jim how he feels about the Captain's retirement choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welllllll it's been forever since I updated because I have way too much stuff to do, and I love to procrastinate, but here it is! Hope you enjoy!

The McCoys, along with their guest, lounged in the living room on a particularly hot day while Leonard scrolled through the channels on their holographic TV. It was quite possibly the newest piece of furniture in the house, and certainly the most advanced tech anywhere on the McCoy family farm. James Kirk had learned first-hand how to shovel horse manure without a robot to do the work, much to his disgust. But the man of the house had decided that a little work wouldn't do the retired captain any harm. 

Leonard finally set the remote down with a sigh, sick of looking for a show to watch.

"Would you look at that," Jim muttered, eyes now glued to the TV, where the face of an old friend gazed back at him. The retired doctor grunted.

"That pointy bastard's always on this time of day." Sure enough, embassador Spock was speaking to a small assembly. He was as poised and calm as ever, and Jim watched intently, a grin on his face.

"Looks like he's doing all right," Jim said, glancing at Leonard, who huffed.

"You could say that. Everyone's talking about his 'revolutionary' ideas these days."

"He's really important, dad," added the younger McCoy. Her father sent a look in her direction.

"What? He is. He's one of the few cross-planetary embassadors to be invited back to more than five different systems."

"Big words don't make you right, Jo. To me, he'll always just be Spock, the man who never shut up. The only living thing more annoying than him was your friend over there," Leonard grumbled, pointing a thumb in Kirk's direction. Jim laughed, throwing his head back against the leather couch.

"You know," he said, "you really gave him a hard time. Not that he didn't dish it right back, but I never understood why you two always had it out for each other." His friend mumbled something along the lines of "damn Vulcan" before standing up and leaving the living room.

"I'm going to make some more cookies," he explained, and Joanna and Jim looked at each other, trying to hold back their laughter.

Joanna picked up the remote, and changed to the weather station before settling back into her red armchair. The fire in the fireplace crackled, carrying the scent of burning wood with it. The cicadas had begun to quiet down for the evening, and the horses' whinneys could be heard from behind the house. Everything was dimly lit in the evening light, and Jim felt more comfortable than he had in a long time. Until he realized what station the TV was on.

"You know," she said as the sound of a wind-swept reporter's voice filled the room, "he's still married to Nyota Uhura. They did an article in the Time magazine for their anniversary. They seem happy."

"Good. They deserve it." Jim smiled, trying not to focus on the weather report. But soon enough, it drew him in. More stories of leveled neighborhoods, flooded cities, and entire boats thrown through the air by the wind were accompanied by photos of people huddled in shelters, eating whatever food was available. Anyone who hadn't evacuated was in deep trouble. He was used to hearing about tragedies; the media never shut up about all that was wrong in the universe. But being a part of something, and knowing that he couldn't do anything to help, made him more anxious than he cared to admit.

"If you're worried, we'll be safe here." Joanna said softly, and Jim realized that she had been watching him.

"We have a shelter if need be, and Dad made sure that everything could withstand a nasty storm when we built this place. Even the horses' stables are hurricane-proof."

"I'm not worried, just concerned for the doctor. He's so old, his poor bones must be aching with the weather," he quipped.

Joanna smiled, returning her gaze to the TV, but Jim knew she didn't believe him. He was a horrible lier anyway.

Leonard padded back into the living room on his bare feet, iced tea in hand.

"Cookies are in the oven," he mumbled, carefully lowering himself into the couch again. All parties nodded quietly, the exhaustion from the day creeping into their bones. Jim had noticed lately that he felt tired almost all day. Maybe working at the school was too taxing, but he had never felt like this, even while he was captain. He was usually the one with boundless energy, first to rise and last to turn in for the night. But his self-imposed bedtime of ten o'clock had turned into late-naps-turned-sleep, sometimes lasting from 5pm to six in the morning. Spending time on the farm took some of that exhaustion away, though he didn't know why, but he still felt tired. Maybe he was just tired of the same old thing, or maybe his wild younger years were catching up to him. But he wasn't even in his forties yet: too young to have a midlife crisis, or feel this ancient. Too young to call himself "retired" or "old". Too young to walk with a cane.

When Leonard chuckled softly near him, Jim turned to see his friend gazing lovingly at his daughter, who had fallen asleep nestled into the armchair.

"You sure are lucky, Bones," Kirk said, lifting his gaze to take in the homey farmhouse lit by the fire and television.

"Yes I am." Leonard turned to look thoughtfully at his old captain. "And you aren't?

Jim sighed.

"I don't know. Teaching's fun, I guess. Everyone wonders why I decided to school teenagers instead of do something with my life. I guess I just did it to prove that I wasn't who they thought I was." Jim avoided eye contact, watching the weather radar on the TV light up with blues and reds.

"You've been thinking too much, Jim," Leonard said, watching his friend carefully. "Those kids are lucky to have you. And you're lucky to have them. Not everyone gets to pick and choose what they do with their life, but you got to choose this teaching position. Granted, you didn't exactly plan to end up with severe nerve damage, but after all that, you get to be just about whoever you want to. Even if you wanted to prove people wrong, why do it this way?"

Jim twiddled his thumbs and bit the inside of his cheek, thinking.

"I don't know. I guess I see something in them that used to be in me."

"You know," the doctor said, leaning forward, "I'm sick of this." His voice had raised a few decibals, and Kirk worried that he would disturb Joanna. But she slept on.

"These past few days, all you've been talking about is how old you are. How pitiful you are. And I'm tired of you pretending like it's the end of the world for you. You've accepted that you can't be captain anymore, and I'm proud of the way you handled it, but-" McCoy paused, wringing his hands together.

"But, I worry about you, Jim." His voice had gotten considerably softer.

"You're pretending like you're someone different. Like what happened on the Enterprise was eons ago. Jim, you're not some old wise coot who can sit on his couch all day and feel content. You think that just because you don't feel restless when you sit around, that it means you don't need adventure anymore?"

Jim stayed silent, his expression blank.

"Instead of feeling restless, you just feel empty and sad, and you attribute it to maturity. That's bullshit, captain." The doctor was finished. He leaned back again, and focused in on the TV. He half expected Jim to retaliate, and yell something back, but he didn't. Instead, Leonard was met with silence.

"I'm going to bed, Bones," Jim muttered, and heaved himself up from his seat. His friend watched sadly as he limped towards the stairs. As the weather turned to news, and the cicada song was punctuated by the steps creaking under Jim's weight, the retired doctor worried. He had watched him carefully, and nothing he saw encouraged him.

"What about the cookies?" He whisper-yelled up the steps, but Jim kept walking to his room.

"I guess I'll eat them myself," he said quietly, watching Joanna's chest rise and fall as she slept.

_________________

The next morning, Leonard McCoy woke to the smells of breakfast lingering in the house. But, to his surprise, he found the kitchen empty, leftovers from the morning sitting out on the counter. Next to them was a note.

"Took the Captain out to the stables to help with the horses. Enjoy your breakfast <3

-Joanna"

This only served to worry McCoy more--why on Earth would Jim be up as early as Joanna? It felt wrong. So, grabbing a few room-temperature pancakes from the stack, he hurried to the front door. He pulled on some work boots, which he only wore in case of a wild snake, open hole in the ground, thorny weed, stinging insect, or stomping horse hoof, and stumbled out the door and into the muffled sunlight. The massive storm clouds covered the sun, giving the air a hazy look to it. The usual cicadas were quiet, and the atmosphere smelled like rain. Stuffing the pancakes into his mouth, he tried to appear nonchalant as he neared the stables. He was shocked to find James Tiberius Kirk, shovel in hand, cleaning a stall on the far right like his life depended on it. Joanna was nowhere to be seen, probably out exercising the horses, but Leonard already knew that she could have never matched the pace Jim was setting.

"Good morning," the doctor said, his voice gravelly from sleep.

Jim's head shot up, hair misplaced, face newly shaven, shoulders clad in one of his best friend's old flannels.

"Morning!" He croaked, and Leonard was shocked to see a giant grin plastered on the Captain's face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well gentleman, gals, and non-binary pals, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please please PLEASE let me know what you think about this, and if you have any ideas. I've had writer's block about this story for months, and am having a hard time pushing through. Thank you to all my beautiful supporters, and the people who have subscribed to this fic. You're the reason I keep writing!!


	5. A Good Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything comes to the surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the best chapter, and a little sad, but I needed to get it out of the way. I'll be adding in a more humorous, fluffy chapter next (fingers crossed).  
Enjoy!

"What's gotten you so happy?" McCoy asked, arms folded, eyebrow raised. Jim's smile never faltered.

"Come on, Bones, it's a beautiful day! And we've got a whole farm to ourselves!" His arms were stretched wide, beckoning to the property that surrounded them. It was beautiful, with the sun streaming in through the gaps in the boards, lighting Jim's hair up like a halo. And the breeze pulling through the stables was not too cold, not too warm. The birds were singing, and everything was bright and cheerful. But Leonard knew that it didn't matter. There was something bigger going on here.

Back on the Enterprise, he would have been cautious, and given his friend time to relax before he asked what the real problem was. He had seen this determination before, when Admiral Pike died, and Jim worked harder and faster than he ever had before. Normally, the doctor would wait it out to see what would happen. But now, he was tired of playing these games. He had made up his mind and, before Kirk could start shoveling again, he placed his hand firmly on the handle.

"Jim," He waited until his friend made eye contact. "What's going on in that head of yours?"

"You were right," the retired captain responded too quickly, grin never wavering. "I'm focusing too much on my age. Figured it would be good to do some really work. Get over this messed up leg."

He tried to pull the shovel out from under Leonard's hand, but it didn't work.

"I'm worried about you, Jim. Why don't you come inside and let's get some iced tea and talk."

There was a pause, within which Jim tried one more time to reclaim the shovel, but eventually relented.

"Okay."

Though his friend smelled like manure, McCoy let him sit at the dining room table, and poured them both some tea. All the windows in the house had been opened this morning to let the air in, and it smelled fresh and new, with traces of pancakes and sausage. The men sat across from each other. Leonard leaned back, trying to appear casual. While Jim sat on the edge of his seat.

"So," the doctor asked, "what's on your mind?"

There was a long pause while Jim watched the ice in his jar shift and crack. His fingers ran along the mouth of its glass thoughtfully, and it was obvious that he was making some effort to give a good answer.

"You ever want something your whole life, and then have it taken from you?"

Another pause.

"Yes, Jim, I do. After the divorce, I lost everything." Leonard watched the captain closely, trying to figure out what he was thinking. But Kirk wasn't as easy to read as he used to be.

"I didn't know that Starfleet was what I wanted, but it was. The Enterprise was everything. The first time I lost it... I guess I lost myself, too. But this time, it was so much worse."

The house was silent, filled with the unspoken sorrows of the past. Fifteen years later, it was about time to unpack them.

"I didn't just lose my pride. I... I lost people. People, Bones. People with lives and families. People who were as important as I could ever be, probably more. And Pavel? The kid--"

That was when Jim's voice broke.

McCoy could see water pooling in those pale blue eyes, but as much as he wanted to comfort him, the story had to be told.

"I lost the kid."

Jim's forehead fell onto his crossed arms. He rubbed his face against the fabric of the flannel sleeve, like maybe he was wiping away tears. Maybe.

"You didn't lose him. He made a sacrifice. No one could have stayed behind to keep the ship going long enough for everyone to get off. He had to be the one. And he knew what he was doing."

It was true, Checkov knew exactly what he was doing. And the crew knew it, too; knew that it was their only option. They had told themselves over and over again like a mantra,

"It was the only way." Leonard McCoy's words were the same that had played on repeat in command's heads for a decade and a half.

"I know," Jim murmered, still tucked into his arms. "I know."

The doctor reached a hand out, and touched his friend's arm. And suddenly, something snapped inside him.

The tears came freely now.

He had spent years avoiding problems, or, more specifically, other peoples' problems. He had tried to bury the fact that he felt like a failure. That he felt like he didn't deserve to help anyone ever again if he couldn't save the one person who had so much life ahead of him. The kid had been a genius. The kid had every door open to him, and it was taken away in one moment.

"I lost the kid," Jim continued, and raised his head from his arms. His eyes were red and watery, his face covered in tear stains. He looked exhausted. "I should have been the one to go down with the ship and yet, here I am, only crippled. No chance of ever going back to my old life. I can't even fix my mistakes."

He gazed out the nearest window, adorned with beautiful red curtains that turned the sunlight colors as it entered the house. He chuckled emptily, his shoulders shaking.

"I guess that's why I teach, isn't it?" This time, he looked directly at the crying man in front of him.

"I teach because those kids... Every one of them looks just like Pavel."

________________

Jim stood in the stables' doorway looking out on the McCoy farm and the dark clouds looming overhead. A shower and some homemade cookies had done him wonders, and he looked happier, though still tired. The horses had just been brought in for safety from the oncoming storm, and all the cicadas were silent. The only sounds were the grass rustling in the wind, and the stamping of hooves. The air smelled of rain, and all the signs pointed to the storm hitting the farm directly. But Captain Kirk wasn't worried.

Joanna walked up behind him, brushing horsehair off her jeans.

"I can't believe I was so worried about this storm," he said, a light laugh on his lips. She leaned against the other side of the doorway, watching him keenly. Her brown hair fell onto her shoulder in waves, dirty from a day's work.

"Captain, it's not uncommon for people to fixate on something smaller to compensate for a larger internal issue. It doesn't surprise me that you were worried."

He turned around and looked at her hazel eyes in surprise. She dipped her head shyly.

"I'm taking some online psych courses. Nothing major. But you pick up some things here and there."

Jim laughed. It was a big, booming laugh, and soon Jo was laughing too. Soon, he was leaning over his knees, trying to keep his bad leg from buckling. The tears started streaming again, brought on by the laughter, because for some reason it was all so funny.

When it finally subsided, he apologized, and starightened back up.

"It's been awhile since I've really laughed," he admitted.

"I figured," she smiled, and nudged his shoulder as she walked past him towards the house.

With a start, the captain wondered when she had gotten so old. It seemed like just yesterday that Leonard was showing him baby pictures from her first birthday. 

He followed Joanna inside, and was met with a firm hug from his best friend, and some delicious gumbo. And when the news came on, and he once again saw Spock's face fill the screen, he felt a sense of pride and accomplishment to know that he had once been the Senator's captain and friend. Even when the station turned to weather, and it looked like they might be hit hard by the storm cell, he felt more calm than he had in a long time. With a hot meal settling in his stomach, and himself far away from any responsibility, he felt free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, please leave comments + kudos if you enjoyed. I really really need and appreciate your feedback!!!  
A HUGE thank you to Finnegancat and Redford for being here for me since day one. I read through your comments every time I lose motivation, and it really helps. Thanks loves♥️


	6. County Fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet Scotty in an unlikely place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeehaw

The fairgrounds were a blur of colors and noises and smells. The sun was out, though the remnants of darkened storm clouds still hung in the air. There was a thick layer of mud on the ground, but that didn't stop the native Georginians. A pair of rain boots seemed to suffice. Kids splashed in puddles with their 4H animals, and parents stood a few feet away to avoid getting mud on their Sunday wardrobe. Even a few irrate teenagers who would rather be at home had come to bask in the sunlight and life that was the county fair.

The McCoy family and their plus one weaved their way through the crowds, taking it all in. Or at least, the McCoy's were taking it all in. James T. Kirk, on the other hand, was focused on one thing. Directly in front of them, only a few feet away and closing, was a red-and-white-striped tent with a counter in front. Underneath its scalloped eaves was a corkboard, to which balloons were taped. Buckets of darts lined the counter, along with signs declaring the prices for however many darts one might want. Along the sides of the tent were two more corkboards, this time dotted with stuffed animals of varying shapes and sizes. Jim, who was hobbling toward the stand with his cane, never looked away from one prize: a stuffed corn with bright blue eyes, and a small smile.

Leonard had laughed at him when he made a beeline across the fairgrounds, but something about it reminded Kirk of home. Maybe it was the fact that he was at a fair again, or just the sheer amount of corn in his hometown. Either way, he had his eyes set on that one souvenir.

"I want ten darts," he demanded, slamming a few federation dollars on the counter. The acne-ridden preteen running the booth took the money unamused, and waved in the general direction of the dart buckets before pulling his PADD out.

"You know, Captain," Joanna said almost patronizingly, "if you really want a stuffed corn, I'm sure we can find a gift shop around here that sells one."

The elder McCoy barked out a laugh. But he knew Jim wouldn't be swayed.

"Joanna," the Captain turned around, and waggled his finger in her direction as if he was teaching her an important life lesson, "prizes like these are not won with money. They are won with hard work."

"You must have a nice job if you really feel like you're not working hard for your money," Jo quipped under her breath, but both men heard her. Leonard's deep laugh reverberated in Jim's ears, and reminded him of how just how much having his daughter around had changed the doctor's demeanor. Now, he laughed easily.

Pulling his arm back and sticking his tongue out in concentration, Captain Kirk squinted at the board ahead of him before letting loose the first dart. It missed. Leonard snorted. Jim ignored him.

He threw again, this time higher. He missed again.

"You're gonna need to hit at least three balloons if you want that stupid plush corn," McCoy reminded him, looking at the little colored signs next to each prize that indicated their worth.

He threw again. It hit a red balloon on the far left, sending a blast of confetti into the mud under the tent.

"Great job, sir," the boy said in a monotone voice without looking up from his PADD.

"Thanks, kid," Jim chuckled, before tossing six more darts. He had gotten only one more balloon, much to the doctor's chagrin, but persisted. He needed another to win.

And, as usual, when the odds were far from in his favor, and there was no other option, the Captain won.

He claimed his prize with a brilliant grin on his face, and Joanna snapped a quick picture while her father rolled his eyes.

"Congratulations, Jim, you won a children's game."

"Thank you, Bones, I couldn't have done it without you."

Just as they were breaking away from the line of tents soliciting scams, a familiar voice could be heard above the crowd.

"Aye, Captain! Doctor! I'm o'er here! It's Scotty!"

Over the heads of people milling about was a familiar wrinkled face and shock of blonde-gray hair.

"Montgomery Scott!" Jim shouted, and practically pushed his way through the crowd to embrace the engineer. They held on tight, patting each other's backs like they hadn't seen each other in years. Which was true. Scotty and Leonard exchanged a quick embrace and some smiles, and Joanna was introduced.

"What are you doing here?" The Captain asked, his face alight, still clutching the stuffed corn to his side. Montgomery gave it a strange look before deciding that he'd ask later.

"Well, I happen' to be in the area, you know, and heard abou' you visitin', and decided I'd 'ave to see you fer myself!"

"That's great, Scott. We're glad you could join us," Leonard said, and grabbed Jim's arm.

"I'm really sorry, men," he continued, "but it's time for me to head to the big tent. Gotta be there at least an hour before the 4H shows start."

"Bones' the 'verterinarian' for the show. He's got to clear all the animals before they can move on," Jim clarified, as his best friend hustled towards the center of the fairgrounds.

"Why don't you join Joanna and I, and watch the show? If we head over now, we can get front row seats."

"Aye, I'd love to!"

The trio meandered through crowd, taking their time to enjoy all the sights and smells and sounds of the fair. They even stopped to buy churros at one point, and brought them into the tent with them. The bleacher-style seating inside was set up around a fenced-in ring, which was empty except for sawdust. The ground underneath the bleachers had been covered in cardboard in an effort to absorb the water, but it wasn't working very well. Each panel was soaked clean through.

The Captain, Scotty, and Joanna found seats immediately in front of the ring, and took the time to eat more of their churros while they waited for the show to start. People milled around, bragging about whose kid had the heaviest livestock, or the most well-trained, and late entrants with their animals rushed through the tent looking for the sign-in table. On almost every side of the tent, there were enclosed wooden stables for the animals, and gates that they could enter and exit through. Music from one of the rides floated inside. But the music began to die out when something crashed inside the leftmost stable, and an elementary aged kid ran out.

"It's Methusila! She got out!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, and hoards of fathers ran to help. The trio watched them disappear inside the stable as the crashing and banging grew louder, then almost immediately run back out. Behind them, running full speed ahead, was quite possibly one of the largest milk cows in Georgia. And atop it was Leonard McCoy, hanging on for dear life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what y'all think!! I'm working hard to find things to write about for this. Also, it's late and I haven't slept in forever, so I need all the help I can get.


	7. Adventure Is Out There

PLEASE NOTE:

I'm very sorry to say that I will be finishing this fic with this chapter.

At the beginning, I had a clear vision, but failed to execute it well. I ran out of inspiration quickly, and barely kept it alive with a few ideas here and there. I'm sorry that it didn't turn out the way I had hoped, both for my beautiful readers, and for me. I feel like it had potential, but I just couldn't get my feet off the ground.

I want to say a HUGE thank you to everyone reading this, especially those who have given their feedback, because you have done nothing but encourage me. I wanted to do this for you, but I've been working a lot on it and nothing has worked out. I just hope you were able to enjoy it while it lasted.

That being said, if any of you have any ideas for a story similar to this one, or something you'd like to see me write, I'd be happy to try it out (with credit to you, of course)! I plan to try and either continue this in the future, or do something similar with a clearer plan, plot, and outline. So stay tuned!

I couldn't have gotten this far without you all. Thank you, and enjoy the last words of "Adventure Is Out There"

4H kids for years to come would pass on the story of the vet who stayed on the back of a cow longer than any of the local cowboys. It circulated amongst the ageing Enterprise crew, and was brought up at many a reunion dinner. Montgomery Scott would tell it as he saw it, and maybe with a few exaggerated details; how Jim and Joanna cornered the cow, and how Jim ran around the ring as a decoy while Joanna picked her fallen father off the ground. Although the story would be a source of amusement for decades to come, Leonard McCoy always called it a pain in the ass under his breath.

When Jim went back to teaching, he would tell his students. And when he went back to college, he'd tell his new friends. He had spent so many years living a gray existence, that the weeks spent on the McCoy farm were the only stories he wanted to tell. They were a relief from the adventure-less life he had been living after the accident onboard the Enterprise.

When years passed, and Leonard sought out his best friend to reconnect, he saw a new life in his eyes. The Jim who was just waiting to die had given way to the Jim he knew and loved: the one who truly believed that adventure was everywhere, and in everything.

The Captain-turned-teacher-turned-professor never grew tired of teaching after that. He was a preacher throwing coals upon the seats of young, burnt-out try-hards. He gave them back their sense of adventure, too.

And maybe hardly anything had happened on the McCoy farm. Mostly shovelling manure and wasting time. And maybe all he needed was a little push. But Jim Kirk never felt the same gloom again.

Instead, he felt the buzz of adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and Gents, I'm sorry that this is ending. I'm not one to complete things in a way like this, but I wanted to get some sort of closure.  
I am in the process of writing three other stories with chapters (one which I'm not sure if I'll actually write multiple chapters for; for now it's just one). One takes place after Captain America: Civil War, and is about Natasha Romanoff meeting the other fugitives supers to see how they're doing, and the other story is a (so far) seventeen chapter murder mystery (Bucky/Reader) that is a fully fledged story at this point, and is my most successful chaptered work.   
I haven't written other Star Trek stories yet, but I plan to in the future.
> 
> Again, thank you all for being so wonderfully beautiful and kind! I hope to hear from you in the future ♥️♥️

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I will continue this or not, it really just depends on if people actually like it. If I get enough kudos/comments/bookmarks/subs, I'll add chapters.   
Let me know what you think!! I would love any feedback!  
Hope to hear from you!  
-Char


End file.
